


Crossing Over

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Ed, Winry and Alphonse wind up in the Avengers-verse.  No one's amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A World of Change

“How long are they going to be here?” Nick Fury scowled at the trio of blond kids – cute blond kids, but still _civilians_ , and travelers from another world or dimension or some such crap, and definitely not needed around here. 

“Until we find a way to send them back to their own world,” Coulson said. “Which, we’re still trying to figure out how to do that. Considering they’re saying ‘the Truth’ sent them here, I’m not sure how we’re going to do that.” 

Fury watched as the trio sat together. The ponytailed kid seemed the most likely to go off at any second; the other two weren’t exactly stunned, no, that’s not how he’d put it, but a helluva lot more curious than upset. “Well, they’re kids,” he said, “and kids don’t belong here. Not on my ship.” He ignored the fact there were a couple of nineteen-year-olds under his command who’d disagree with that statement. “They need to go somewhere else,” safe, out of the way, preferably where no news reporters could find about them. He smiled, showing a lot of teeth. “Stark has some extra room, doesn’t he?”

Coulson blinked. “Sir?” 

“Contact Stark and tell him he’s got to make room for some visitors.” Fury turned away from the sight of the trio of strangers, thinking it’d just _crush_ Stark to play host to a few alien kids.


	2. A Meeting of Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark meets his impromptu houseguests.

“I’m putting up a trio of kids? I don’t even like kids,” Tony protested, ignoring the fact the trio could hear him. 

“They’re not normal children…er.” Coulson smiled. Not at all nervously. Which made Tony frown. “They’re not children, they’re adults.” 

“Whatever. When I was their age, I was taking over the reins of Stark Enterprises.” Tony waved off Coulson’s argument.

“Yeah? Well, we were fighting to keep our country from being destroyed by a homunculus that had swallowed god!” 

Damn. The kid had good ears. Tony slowly turned around, his eyebrows rising as he peered at the three. The long haired young man was on his feet, pointing at Tony. “You have no idea what we’ve been through – absolutely none. So don’t just brush us off!”

Tony kept staring at him, and the kid bristled more. Pursing his mouth, Tony nodded. “Okay. Okay. So you’ve had a hard time.” 

“Damn right we did.” 

“I just don’t see,” Tony put his hands behind his back, “why you should be brought here, to my home.” He emphasized the noun, giving Coulson a look. Coulson returned a smile that absolutely defined the word ‘bland’. “My home,” he repeated, as if it didn’t get through. 

“Colonel Fury thought that they’d be more comfortable here than anywhere else.” 

“Why?” Tony asked, exasperated. 

A loud, reverberating squeal echoed up from downstairs, and Tony turned around, realizing the girl was missing. Where had she gotten off to? “What? The hell?” he asked, as both young men winced, giving each other matching horrified looks. “My workshop!” He ran down the stairs, not caring, or realizing, the kids and Coulson were behind him. 

What he found shocked him – the girl had somehow managed to get past Jarvis – he’d have to talk to the I.A. about how she’d accomplished that – and she was in his workshop, running her hands over Butterfingers, like she’d never seen a robot before. Dummy was actually sulking, waiting for his turn. “What? What?” Tony stopped in the middle of the room, thunderstruck. 

“That’s why,” Coulson said, his grin reminiscent of a viper’s. Or maybe a Stark. “Miss Rockbell is an accomplished engineer. Colonel Fury thought she might be more comfortable here.” Spinning on his heel, he started back up the stairs. 

The girl turned around, eyes glowing. “Did you ever think of making the fingers more articulated? If they’re your assistants here, wouldn’t it be better if they were able to hold more delicate items?” 

Tony blinked twice. “Damn.” Okay, now he knew why these kids were here. Still didn’t mean he wasn’t going to yell at Fury about it, though.


	3. Sight for Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse and Edward get to meet Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanov.

“Damn it, how much longer is she going to be?” Edward paced back and forth, throwing himself onto the couch with an annoyed grunt. 

Alphonse moved his legs to keep from getting slammed by his brother’s body when he landed. “You know Winry.” He asked, “Mr. Jarvis, how long has Winry been with Mr. Stark?” 

“Six hours, forty-eight minutes and twenty-three seconds,” the disembodied voice answered promptly. 

“Tch!” Edward wriggled himself deeper into the couch. 

“Are you sulking?” Alphonse asked, leaning over his brother’s face.

“No!” But the scowl Edward wore said otherwise.

Alphonse grinned. “You’re sulking!” 

“Am not! I just don’t get what Winry sees in – in,” waving his hand, Edward snarled. “That bastard, Stark!”

“Oh, come on, Ed,” Alphonse couldn’t resist rubbing salt in the wounds – what were little brothers for, anyway? “This is _Winry_ we’re talking about. And you have to admit, Mr. Stark’s engineering is pretty cool. If I had a suit like the one he made, I’d want to show it off, too.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Edward still sulked, his brow completely knotted.

“Oh, hello?” A red-haired woman paused in the doorway, studying them. Alphonse, in turn, studied her back, thinking she was pretty cute. And the woman behind her, wearing a pair of coveralls that he thought maybe Winry ought to wear to show off her curves rather than that shapeless thing he always saw her in, was just as attractive. 

“Hello,” Alphonse said, getting off the couch and offering his hand. 

The redhead took it with the same assurance Hawkeye showed. “You must be one of Mr. Stark’s houseguests.”

“Yeah, that’s us,” Edward said, sounding tired as he sat up properly. “I’m Edward Elric, that’s my brother, Alphonse, and,” he winced as another high-pitched squeal echoed up from the basement below, “our friend, Winry, is downstairs with Stark.” 

“She’s the engineer, correct?” the second woman asked, the faintest of accents coloring her voice. Alphonse cheerfully turned his attention to her. 

“You already know about her?” Edward rubbed the back of his neck. “Geeze, bad news travels fast.”

“Ignore him,” Alphonse said brightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your names?” 

“Oh, I’m Virginia Potts,” the redhead said, “and this is Natasha Romanov.” 

Alphonse smiled at them both. “Pleased to meet you. And I hope Winry doesn’t distract Mr. Stark too much.” 

“I’m kind of surprised Mr. Stark let her into his workshop, but she’s an engineer?” Miss Potts asked, glancing at Miss Romanov. “I guess that explains it.” 

Dryly, Edward said, “Winry’s a genius with automail.”

“I’m sorry?” Miss Potts frowned. 

“Automail is the mechanical prostheses of the Elrics and Miss Rockbell’s world, correct?” Miss Romanov glanced at Edward. 

“Yeah. And Winry’s the best.” There was more than a hint of pride in Edward’s voice. 

“Mechanical prostheses,” Miss Potts said musingly.

“Pepper, is that you? Can you put in an order for pizza?” Mr. Stark’s voice broke in. His voice went a bit distracted. “Do you like pizza?” 

Alphonse heard Winry ask, “What’s pizza?” 

“Oh. Well, we definitely need pizza,” Mr. Stark said, “Pepper, could you put in an order? Delivery. And make sure they send some of those little cinnamon things, too. You like cinnamon? Everyone likes cinnamon. Some of those cinnamon things.” 

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Miss Potts said, and Alphonse thought he recognized that tone of voice – First Lieutenant Hawkeye had the same one when talking to Colonel Mustang, sometimes. 

“Thanks!” Before his voice cut off entirely, Mr. Stark said, “Now, tell me more about - ”

“Pizza?” Edward asked, confused. 

“It’s a type of food,” Miss Romanov said while Miss Potts pulled a tiny, rectangular thing from her handbag and touched it a few times. 

“Yes, Bennie, it’s Pepper Potts – mm, Mr. Stark’s usual order, but add another,” she glanced over at Alphonse and Edward, “two? No, make it three pizzas. And the cinnamon rolls, a triple order of those, as well. Thank you, Bennie. Yes, for delivery.” She smiled as she spoke, and Alphonse thought she was one of the prettiest women he’d ever seen. He wondered what she’d look like in a pair of coveralls like Miss Romanov’s. 

“Stop drooling, Al, the food’ll be here soon,” Edward sighed. 

Yeah. Let his brother think he was interested in the food. That’d work.


	4. Paid For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark doesn’t want to pay for these kids.

“So, on your world,” Mr. Stark asked, a slice of pizza in hand. “You have alchemists instead of scientists? How does that work?” 

Winry tuned out the discussion. She knew as much as she wanted to know about alchemists, and alchemy, and instead, nibbled on the pizza, thinking it was one of the tastier things she’d ever eaten. She wondered if she could get a recipe, and serve it at home. 

“Miss Rockbell,” someone said, and she glanced up, curious. 

“Yes, Miss Potts?” 

“I was thinking, Colonel Fury sent you and your friends here without any clothes, or other supplies you might need. Perhaps you and I should do some shopping.”

“That’d be great!” 

“On Colonel Fury’s bill, of course,” Mr.Stark interjected smoothly. “Since, technically, you’re his guests, and I’m just furnishing a place for you to stay. And Pepper, remember to add this meal to the bill.” 

Miss Potts rolled her eyes. “You can afford it, Tony.” 

“It’s the principle of the thing, Pepper.” He saluted her with the pizza slice. “And I am a man of my principles.” 

“Oh, please,” Miss Potts said. 

Mr. Stark raised his eyebrows. “I am. And, anyway,” he shifted closer to her, “this isn’t something we should be discussing in front of the kids.” 

“We’re not kids,” Ed growled, and it was Winry’s turn to roll her eyes. She kicked him under the table, making him yip. 

“Shut up, Ed,” she told him sweetly, and Al snickered in response to Ed’s snarl. 

“Hmm, kicking him under the table, why didn’t I think of that,” Miss Potts said, though she was looking at Mr. Stark rather than Ed. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Mr. Stark told her. “Remember, I do still write your paycheck.”

“I think the board does that now,” she said blandly. 

“Yes, well, I still have some sort of say in what happens with my company, despite you being the CEO,” Mr. Stark told her, “and I also think that my money should not be used for Nick Fury’s guests.” 

“Whatever,” Ed grumbled, “you don’t have to give us anything. We don’t need any handouts.” 

“Ed!” Al and she both said his name at the same time, but Winry punctuated it with another kick at his shin. He never learned to dodge those for some reason. 

“Damn it, Winry!” 

“Ed! Manners!” Al smacked his shoulder, and this time, it was Mr. Stark who giggled.


	5. Nighttime Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing plans on where everyone should stay is a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's eyebrows took on a life of their own in this chapter. UNCONTROLLABLE, I tell you.

“All right,” Pepper said, after the pizza had been eaten, and the remains cleaned up, “I think it’s time for me to go home.” 

“Oh, you could stay over,” Tony said, giving her an arch look that she translated as, _Don’t leave me alone with a bunch of kids._ Or maybe, _Please don’t leave, and I’ll make it up to you, preferably in bed, but I’m willing to negotiate other perks._

“I could, but,” Pepper’s eyes settled on the blond girl settled between the two young men. “I believe Miss Rockbell would feel more settled elsewhere.” 

“What?” Edward’s eyes narrowed as he popped halfway up off the sofa. “No way. That wasn’t part of the deal. We stick together.” 

“Oh, Ed,” Winry rolled her eyes. “What’s going to happen?” 

He showed her teeth, and it wasn’t very pretty. “Do you want me to make a list? Al and I’ve been watching the news here,” and there was a slight wobble on ‘watching’, which made Pepper wonder what their world could possibly be like. “There are a lot more crazies out there than there are in Risembool or Rush Valley. This city was just attacked by – by things that make that Father bastard look like _nothing._ ”

‘Father bastard?’ Pepper caught Tony’s eyebrows dance at that particular phrase. “I promise, Miss Rockbell will be safe with me, in my apartment. Happy will drive us there, and we’ll be back tomorrow morning.” Tony’s eyebrows waggled some more. Pepper translated it as, _No, really, please don’t leave me with the kids._ “And tomorrow, we can get you some new clothes, and other necessary items.” 

“I don’t like this,” Ed folded his arms over his chest, glaring at her. 

“I don’t, either.” The firmness in Al’s voice made Pepper glance his way. “We don’t know what brought us here. If we’re separated, how do we know that it won’t send Winry home by herself, or send Ed and me, and leave her behind?” 

Tony held up a finger. “He does have a point, Pepper. A very good one. I’d hate for them to be separated.” His frown described the horrors he’d feel at having to deal with the kids if they were split up, and, she thought if she pressed, he might actually do ‘the going down on his knees thing to plead for them to stay together’ – if she stayed here, too. 

“Al’s right, Miss Potts,” Winry told her. “If that - ” her hands described a circle, or something unexplainable.

“Gate,” Ed supplied. 

“ - opened while I was somewhere else.” She shuddered. 

“So we have to stay together,” Al said, and looped a comforting arm around Winry’s shoulders, giving her a squeeze. 

Ed glared at both Pepper and Tony. “Yeah.” 

Tony spread his hands. “So, they have to stay together.” A sudden gleam in his eyes let Pepper know he was about to say something she’d regret. 

So she stopped him with a, “No.” 

“But - ”

“Your place has a lot more room.” 

Tony folded his arms, and his sulk actually resembled Ed’s. Not that Pepper would tell him. Or Ed, for that matter. “Fine.”

“Besides,” Winry said brightly, “I can get an earlier start on designing hands for your robots, Mr. Stark.”

Of course she could. And Tony’s brow furrowed a little at that, probably because he hadn’t designed hands for his robots. “Right. Well, I guess I’d better show you to your rooms…” Getting to his feet, he shot Pepper a final look. 

She smiled tightly. “Well. I suppose I should tell you three to have a good night, and sleep well. Tony, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Before he – or his eyebrows – could protest, Pepper headed for the door. Really, she needed a little time to process this, but at least this time, she wouldn’t have to worry about Tony dying. 

Right?

“Jarvis, can you tell Happy that I’ll need a ride home?” she asked, stepping into the elevator.

“Of course, Miss Potts,” the A.I. said. “Have a good evening.” 

Pepper smiled. “I’m sure I will.” But maybe she’d better rethink that idea about Tony, she added to herself, as the elevator whisked her away.


	6. Carry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for bed.

Tony Stark didn’t sleep. Or, perhaps, the better phrase might be, ‘he didn’t sleep _well_ ’. Since the attack on New York City, the aliens, and what he’d done to keep the city – the country – the world safe, sleeping was something done in fits and starts, and avoided as often as possible. Tony knew if –when - Pepper figured it out, she’d make him see a doctor, or someone, and talk it out. Or take drugs…and, after everything, Tony’d decided drugs and he shouldn’t be good friends any more. 

The girl – Winry – had followed him back to his shop after they’d finished the pizza and Pepper’d left, and started drawing. Literally, with paper and a mechanical pencil Tony’d forgotten he even had, and he still wasn’t sure where she’d found them. She sketched out specs for making hands for his bots, and Tony watched her out of the corner of his eye. Winry ignored his music, something Pepper would never do, especially with tonight’s mix of the Dead Milkmen, the Toadies, Black Sabbath, and Quiet Riot. Not exactly chick music, but Winry seemed to neither notice, nor care. 

And, after a while, Tony forgot she was there, sitting at a desk, sometimes chewing on the end of the pencil. Only when she’d push back and cross the room to measure Dummy’s and Butterfingers’ arms did he remember. Each time, he had to control his startle response. Each time, she either ignored it, or didn’t notice. 

Hours passed, somehow, with Tony trying to figure out how the combat a lack of oxygen at high altitudes – the suit could only contain and recycle so much air, after all, and if there wasn’t any available, well. He sighed, rolling back from his computer, realizing the long-haired kid, Ed, scowled through the door of the shop, his fist raised as if to bang on the glass. Tony wondered how long he’d been there, and hit the remote to turn down the refrain of, “ _Give it up to me, give it up to me._ ” “Jarvis?” 

“Sir?”

“How long’s the kid been outside the shop? Open the door.” 

“Approximately twenty seconds, sir,” Jarvis said, unlocking the shop. 

At the same time, the kid said, “Not long,” the kid said, coming through the door. He glanced around, spotting the girl. Tony followed his gaze, seeing Winry sprawled on her plans, her hair spilling over the desk and down her back. Dummy stood guard over her, swinging around at Ed’s scrutiny. Ed huffed, heading across the shop. Dummy spun his hand, opening it and closing it. Giving the bot a searching look, Ed said, “It’s okay. I’m just taking her to bed.” Touching Winry’s shoulder, he said, “Hey, you don’t want to sleep here.” Winry whined as he pulled the chair out a little ways. “C’mon.” 

Dummy scooted backward, out of Ed’s way. He shot the bot a weary grin. “She gets like this with her projects.” 

“Like you don’t,” Winry rallied enough to grouse at him.

“Hnn! It’s different reading…you’re building things. You could lose a finger.” 

Winry leaned her elbow against the desktop, looking up at Ed with a disgusted look. “Tell me how I could lose a finger by sketching.”

Ed grinned. “Really bad paper cut?” 

“Tch!” She let him pull her out of her chair. “That’s pretty weak, for you.” 

“I’m in a weird world. Give me a break.” Ed shot Tony a look. “What about you? Shouldn’t you be in bed, too?” 

“Me? No, I run on coffee.” Tony pointed at his mug. “You kids go on up to bed.” Picking up his cup, he saluted them with it. “Pleasant dreams.” 

Ed snorted, nudging Winry toward the stairs. “Right.”

“You, too, Mr. Stark,” Winry called as she let Ed chivy her to the main part of the house. 

Tony watched them go, and took a swig of his coffee, making a face and spitting the bitter liquid back out. “Why’d this go cold? Don’t I have any fresh coffee? What did I build you two for?” he asked his bots. “No one needs to drink this swill. Especially me.” Watching Dummy scurry toward the coffee pot, Tony thought, maybe, later, he’d try and get some sleep. Maybe. But first, he needed to get back to work on his own plans.


	7. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey realizes something weird’s going on at the Stark residence.

There was very little that happens at Stark Manor that surprised Colonel James Rhodes. Still, the sight of a trio of blond kids, sleeping on the couch together in front of the fireplace made him pause. Mostly because he didn’t see Tony somewhere in amongst the trio, though, since he and Pepper had worked through their differences, Tony had been riding the straight and narrow. So, maybe not seeing Tony was the good thing. 

Still, three strange kids on the couch, what was that supposed to mean? A party? If there’d been one, there was a surprising lack of party debris to show for it, though Rhodey thought he could just smell pizza on the air. Then again, pizza alone did not a party make. 

“Jarvis,” he said quietly, “can you tell me where Tony is?”

“Colonel Rhodes, Mr. Stark is in his workshop. Shall I alert him to your arrival?”

“No, let it be a surprise.” Rhodey trotted down past the couch, giving the kids another look as he passed. One of the two young men opened his eyes blearily, yawning as he tracked Rhodey. Not sure about the wave he received, Rhodey continued on into the basement and the workshop. 

Tony sat at a desk, a display set up in various colors of neon in front of him. Running his hands over his hair, he made it stand on end, not bothering to turn around as Rhodey opened the door to the room, walking in. “I said no breakfast, honey.”

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Rhodey said, “honey.”

“Oh, hey, Rhodey.” He still didn’t turn, but poked at one of the visuals, making it pop like a soap bubble. “I don’t suppose you brought coffee?”

“You usually have better stuff than I can buy, and would you mind telling me about the trio of blonds upstairs on your couch?”

“They never made it to the bedrooms? Hm.” Tony glanced back at Rhodey. “What’s the use of having spare bedrooms, then?” 

“Tony, the kids?”

He waved a negligible hand. “Oh, trio of kids from another world, foisted off on me by Nick Fury. I,” and Rhodey could see the way Tony’s mouth curled, that he found this all very curious, but not in the fun way, more in the annoying way, “in other words, am a babysitter.” 

Rhodey couldn’t help it. He giggled, trying to stall it by clapping a hand to his mouth. The escaping sound came out even more high-pitched. “Seriously? You? But you’re like the world’s worst influence!” 

“That is what I would’ve said, had Fury actually come and told me himself. As it was, he sent his lackey, and said lackey smirked at me.” Tony pouted. 

“I suppose it’s better than what I thought.” 

Pointing at him, Tony said, “I don’t want to know what you thought.” 

Rhodey grinned. “Are you sure?” 

“Positive. No, wait.” Tony seemed to consider for a second, his eyes tracking from side to side, obviously weighing up the consequences. “Yes, positive, I don’t want to know.” 

“So, why exactly were you made babysitter?” 

“Hm. Well, Rhodey, believe it or not, they’re aliens. Or from another dimension. I’m not quite sure which. If their stories are true, the two guys helped fight a god in their world.” He shrugged at Rhodey’s snort. “It isn’t exactly without precedence.” 

“I suppose not.” Rhodey gave Tony a long look then, noticing the dark circles. “Speaking of which.”

“We’re not talking about that, didn’t you get the memo?” Tony shook his head. “We’re talking about my babysitting gig, and that these kids seem to be from a world where steam rules, but they have some amazing mechanical and engineering skills. That girl,” he pointed to the ceiling, “she’s makes these metal limbs, automail, it’s called, and it’s got a better range of motion than some of the stuff we’re producing for people with missing limbs now.” He frowned. “Of course, they’re made of steel, but I’m sure there’s a lightweight substitute.” 

Rhodey folded his arms. “So, you’re going to work with her to create prostheses?” 

“It’s not a bad idea.” Rubbing his chin, Tony glanced up at Rhodey. “Wonder if she’d go for it. Were they awake?”

“One of them opened his eyes and waved as I walked by.”

Tony clapped his hands. “Yup, close enough. Let’s go treat them to breakfast.” Hopping out of his chair, he headed for the staircase. “Rhodey? Front and center! Let’s introduce you to the babies. Come on, I’m getting hungry, and I’ll bet Pepper’s too busy to stop for breakfast.”

Shaking his head, Rhodey followed Tony upstairs. Maybe those kids could tell him a little bit more about what was going on. If not, well, he certainly wasn’t going to be reporting this little meeting to anyone. The Area 51 crowd would have too much of a field day.


	8. Breakfast Dilemmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is served?

Rhodey was pretty sure he’d never met any kids of this age who were so polite outside of the military – and there, he knew, it’d been drilled into them by a sergeant in basic training. Well, okay, that kid, Edward, he wasn’t polite, but the other two were, and they made up for it. 

He’d started to help Tony in the kitchen, only to have the girl come in and roust both of them out once she saw what they were doing. Her horror at the idea of an egg white omelet made Tony’s eyebrows shoot up, and Rhodey hide a smile. They both retreated under her onslaught, finding themselves with the two young men. 

There was something about Edward that reminded Rhodey of Tony. Maybe it was the way he didn’t miss anything. Or that wolfish smile he had. Though he wasn’t as witty; more out-and-out blunt than someone with the last name of ‘Stark’, Rhodey could tell just how smart he was, and even how calculating. When Pepper came into the apartment, dressed casually in a flowing skirt and a t-shirt with low sandals, Rhodey noticed first how Alphonse’s eyes lit up – then how Edward’s mouth quirked up, just for a second. 

“Where’s Winry?” Pepper asked, glancing around as she set down her purse. “You aren’t making her cook for everyone, are you? Honestly!”

“Hey, she chased us out of the kitchen,” Tony said, raising his hands. “I’m not arguing with a woman threatening me with a wooden spoon.”

“You’re lucky it wasn’t a wrench.” Edward had the toothiest smile. “She’s really scary with those.” 

“Is that so?” Tony leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, hands dangling between them. “How scary?” 

Edward pushed his bangs up, pointing at something in his hairline. “That scary.” 

“She hit you with a wrench?” Pepper was horrified. 

“He deserved it,” Alphonse said, shrugging. “And he’s got a hard head.” 

“A really hard head.” Winry joined the conversation from the doorway. “Breakfast’s ready! Hi, Miss Potts.” 

“Winry,” Pepper said, a little cool. 

If the girl let it bother her, there was no sign of it. She smiled brightly. “I found sausages in the ice box, and fried those, some potatoes and eggs.” 

Tony inhaled deeply. “Smells good.” Clapping his hands, he got up, offering Pepper his arm. She cocked her eyebrow, but accepted it. Edward and Alphonse stood up, exchanging a glance that Rhodey couldn’t read, but Edward put his arm around Winry’s waist, giving her a squeeze that made her flush. 

Rhodey smiled to himself. Whatever Pepper thought, those kids were thick as thieves, and Alphonse’s kiss to Winry’s cheek proved it.


	9. Different Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Winry have a talk about wrenches, boys, and idiocy.

It was just the two of them, and the bots. And Jarvis, because Jarvis saw everything in the mansion. Tony wondered if the kids realized that. Maybe they did. Maybe they didn’t care. Would he care if he had an A.I. babysitter? Did they care that Fury sent them here, to him, and that they were basically under house arrest? 

“Hey.” 

Winry turned around, her eyes magnified by the goggles she wore. She blinked, and Tony could see the curiosity shining out. “What is it, Mr. Stark?”

He made a face. “Tony. Call me Tony, okay? I mean, you’re designing hands for my bots, that ought to put us on a first-name basis, right?” 

“Okay, Tony.” She smiled this time, tilting her head to the side. “What is it?” 

Winry Rockbell was a damned cute girl, Tony thought, and he was pretty sure, if he was a few years younger, and not trying to be a better man, he’d be all over her. And, he figured, both the Elric brothers would be all over him. The way they circled her after Pepper’s slight, protecting her? Yeah, they believed in this girl. They loved her. Tony smiled at her, rolling his chair closer to hers. He leaned nearer, not quite into her space, but their shoulders almost touched. “You know, Edward said something about a wrench, and getting hit by it.” 

“Mm?” 

“Is that true?” 

Winry didn’t hesitate. “Mmhm.” Truth. Tony recognized it. 

“Mind, uh, telling me why?” 

“Because boys are idiots?” 

A surprised laugh burst out of Tony. “Okay, yeah, they are. We are.” He pursed his mouth. “Does that mean you should hit us with a wrench?” He gave her a sidelong look. “Maybe you shouldn’t answer that.” 

“But you want to know?” Winry pulled the goggles off, letting them drop on her chest. Her lopsided smile brightened as Dummy rolled over to her. She patted his arm. “I haven’t done that in a long time. I mean…the last time was when I caught Ed in my bedroom.”

“Oh, well, in your bedroom. What was he doing, playing with your underwear?” 

She blushed. “No! I – I didn’t know he was there, and I started to undress.” 

“And he didn’t tell you?” 

Shaking her head, Winry cupped her hand over her eyes. “Then Ling and Mr. Darius and Mr. Heinkel came into the room, and the soldiers protecting me, and. I just…lost it and knocked them all out the door. And Ed.” She groaned. “He just sat there and ate his sandwich and didn’t tell me anything!” 

“So, that’s a reason to cold cock him?” 

Winry sighed, folding her hands together. “No. He scared me, and I was scared for him – the last thing I’d heard, he was. He could’ve been dead.”

Twitching his mouth, Tony rolled a little away from her. Pepper might’ve hit him, too, if she thought he was dead, and he showed up in her bedroom, unannounced. “Okay.” 

“It bothers Miss Potts,” Winry said. 

“Doesn’t bother the brothers,” Tony pointed out. 

“It bothers you.”

Tony made a tsking noise, though not at Winry. “You said you grew up in a land at war.” 

“Does that make any difference?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, for all I know, it’s showing severe UST. Or inappropriate UST.” Tony realized from her frown she didn’t have a clue what he was saying. “You like him. Maybe you’ve always liked him. I don’t know. What I do know,” he pointed at her, turning to face her, meeting her gaze, “is those boys would do anything for you. And you’d do anything for them. You three are like, I don’t know, peanut butter, chocolate and graham crackers, or something. And I don’t think they’d feel that way about you if you…” He couldn’t quite get the word ‘abuse’ out. “If you were serious about doing some damage.” 

Winry glanced sideways, her frown deepening for a few seconds. Dummy opened and closed his fingers at her, making her smile. “They’re my best friends.”

“You love them.” Tony said. 

Her smile went bittersweet. “Yeah.” 

Reaching over, Tony patted her knee. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the LJ Community, 31_Days, for the prompt, _Regrettable Action_. Funny, the first thing I thought about was Winry and her wrench.


	10. Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elrics need to blow off some steam.

Tony offered a boxing ring when Edward mentioned something about getting stiff. After, of course, he’d considered teasing the young man, then decided against it. “You may not want that,” Alphonse had said, shaking his head. 

Winry agreed. “You haven’t seen the way they fight. They need a lot of room.” 

Landscaping aside, the only good place for this was outside. Happy volunteered to go with them and watch to make sure they didn’t destroy anything. Tony’d mostly forgotten about it until his cell went off. Triggering the mic, he asked, “What did they destroy?”

“You’ve gotta get out here, boss.” 

“Hap, I’m busy.”

“Busy, you’re always busy. Come and see this. Now.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “It seems I’m wanted outside,” he announced to the bots and Winry, who waved absently over her shoulder as Tony ran up the stairs. He slowed down as he entered the foyer, walking through it with his head tilted sideways to peer through the glass looking out over the driveway. 

He blinked, blinking again as Edward flew across the asphalt, body folded in half as he took a blow. Crashing into a bush, Edward struggled to get out of it as Alphonse took a running start after him. “Shit!” Edward managed to get to his feet, catching a blow on his leg. 

Tony recognized the sound of a hit on metal as he pushed through the doorway. He blinked again as Edward punched Alphonse, who leaped backwards, still catching the blow to his shoulder. “See?” Happy glanced sideways at Tony, waving a hand at the combatants. “Do you see?” 

“Yeah.” Tony nodded thoughtfully as the two brothers went at it, hammers and tongs. They smashed through the landscaping, overturned some boulders – Tony didn’t want to think what kind of force was involved with that, even if his mind automatically started the calculations. “That’s um.” He fingered his lip. 

“They’re pretty good,” Happy said, folding his arms. 

“They’re destroying my landscaping,” Tony replied, then raised his voice. “Hey! Elrics! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

Curious, Edward looked over, and Alphonse took advantage to clock his elder brother one last time. While Edward tumbled to the ground, Alphonse smiled brightly, trying to fix his shirt, hanging in tatters off of one shoulder. Bruises marred his body, just starting to bloom from the fighting. Edward scrambled up, dusting himself off. A glint of metal showed in the tear of his pants leg. “Sparring,” he said, shrugging. 

“You’re destroyed my landscaping,” Tony said, jerking his eyes away from the steel? Iron? Metal gleam. “Who’s gonna take care of that, hmm?” 

Alphonse rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “We will?” He winced, with a sidelong look at Edward. “Well, I will?” He turned in place, sweeping his gaze around, then squatted down. 

Tony wasn’t sure what happened. A heavily-reverberating chime, like a bell, but deeper, tickled his ears, but it was the blue flash, like lightning, or electricity, that made Tony take a step back. When the light died down, the boulders were upright, the plants looked…flourishing, and Alphonse Elric got to his feet, dusting his hands on his pants. He offered a lopsided smile. 

Nonplused, Tony turned to Happy, then back to the brothers. “Did you,” he started to ask Happy, then frowned at the Elrics. “What did you do?” 

Edward grinned, a proud expression. “Alchemy,” he and Alphonse said together. 

“Alchemy.” Tony pursed his mouth. “That’s turning lead into gold.” 

“Illegal,” Edward said, sounding bored. 

“Making jewels grow larger.” 

The brothers exchanged a glance. “Never heard of that one,” Alphonse admitted. 

“The precursor of modern chemistry. So how is it you’re able to do,” Tony waved his hand toward the landscaping, all set to rights, and gleaming like it’d rained for a couple of days. “That?” 

“We’re alchemists,” Edward shrugged. “Well, I used to be one.” 

Alphonse favored his brother with a fond, sad smile. “Yeah.” Edward chucked Alphonse’s shoulder, and the smile broadened. 

“So. I think we’d better have a talk about this alchemy.” Tony beckoned at them, wrinkling his nose as they approached. “Whew. After you get cleaned up. I’ll order us some food, and we’ll talk.” 

“Okay,” Edward shrugged, leading the way into the house. 

Happy caught Tony’s arm as he started to follow the kids. “Are you sure they’re safe?” 

“Safe? Maybe? I don’t know. But they’re my responsibility.” Tony quirked his mouth sideways. “And I’d better find out what they can do and what they can’t, before something else happens.”


	11. Piquing Your Interest

“I thought I said I’d call you if we need to talk,” Fury said, his voice low and gravelly. His one eye glared at Tony through the view screen.

“Yeah, well, this is pretty important. Those kids you saddled me with?”

Fury’s eye narrowed slightly, otherwise, his expression didn’t change. “What about them?” 

“Could you try to sound a little less bored? No, wait, forget that, I’ve heard you do bored and pissed. Let’s try,” Tony considered. “Interested.”

“You’re still talking but saying nothing, Stark,” Fury growled.

Tony leaned his elbows on the desk top. “Colonel Fury. Please tell me what you know about alchemy.” 

“Is this a pop quiz? Despite the resemblance, I’m not Keanu Reeves.” 

Tony blinked slightly. Did Fury just make a joke? “No, he’s slightly more attractive and a lot less intimidating.” He bulled on. “Alchemy, Colonel.” 

He didn’t quite roll his eye, but the impression was still there. “Alchemy, Stark, is what chemistry is based on, but was originally an attempt to change one substance to another, such a lead to gold, or a search for immortality.”

“Ah. What if I told you at least one of these kids is an alchemist?” 

Fury said flatly, “I’d think you’re a. Wasting my time, and, b. Full of shit.” 

Tony beamed. “I probably am, well, the second, at least, but it’s smart shit. But these kids, the boys, they practically destroyed my front yard with some sort of sparring match they had. Rocks everywhere, trees pulled out by roots, branches broken, flowers crushed, dogs and cats living togeth – no?” 

Fury’s only response was a slow blink. Funny how that could be scary, if he wasn’t Tony Stark.

“Anyway. The younger brother, Al, he clapped his hands together, and touched the ground, and everything went back to the way it had been before they’d started fighting. Well, except for the broken branches, he said he couldn’t heal those, but the ends were sealed so they wouldn’t rot.” Tony shrugged. “Seems to me this would be something you could’ve told e about before sending these kids my way.”

“You’re saying the kids perform magic?” 

“Not magic, alchemy. They explained it as mass equals mass – you can’t get a handful of wheat and turn it into bread, because there’s a lot of other stuff involved – water and yeas and whatever else bread’s made out of besides flour.” 

“Go on.” Fury seemed marginally interested. On anyone else, it would be grasping the monitor and leaning close. Tony counted it as a personal victory. 

“I just wanted you to know, if something weird happens, it’s not entirely my fault’ Tony pursed his lips. “They’re all geniuses, I think. The girl, Winry, she’s some sort of super-engineer, from what I can tell. The boys understand chemistry, and they all seem to have some sort of basis in chemical composition and higher mathematics.” Folding his hands, Tony rested his chin on them. “I just thought you’d want to know, in case any more of their people show up unexpectedly.” 

“I’ll take that under advisement, Stark.”

“That glimmer in your eye, that means you’re curious, doesn’t it? I think it does.” Tony pushed back from the desk, clapping his hands together. “I piqued the interest of Colonel Fury. I think that means it’s time for a celebration.” 

“Stark, when you’ve stopped patting yourself on the back, remember next time not to hack into my boat.” 

“No one says ‘hack’ anymore,” Tony began, but Fury’s face disappeared, leaving Tony’s screen saver running. “Well, they don’t.” 

“Would you like me to reconnect you to Colonel Fury, sir?” JARVIS asked.

“No, that’s all right. I think he has the gist of what he needs to know.” Tony laced his fingers together behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. “Where are the kids now? No, wait, don’t tell me, Ed and Al are in the library, Winry’s in the shop.” Propelling himself out of his chair, Tony walked across the room.

“Sir?” 

“JARVIS, I think I need some more information. Specifically, to pick the brains of those two young men. I f anyone needs me, I’ll be in the library.” Tony hesitated in the doorway, considering those words. “Hmm. I can’t recall ever saying that before that didn’t have another meaning entirely. Oh, well.” Spinning on his heel, he wondered just how much of a learning experience he was in for with this trio. 

Only one way to find out.


End file.
